


Liz

by 5sos_cakehoodings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, No Smut, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sos_cakehoodings/pseuds/5sos_cakehoodings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summary: Liz thought that Calum was going to soil Luke’s innocence but little did she know that it would be the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liz

Liz pov  
—–  
The first time Calum entered my house I knew he was going to be a trouble maker. Luke my son had always been on the more innocent side while growing up. He was 17 at the time and I’m pretty sure he had never kissed anyone, or even knew how sex works. Luke had never really been interested in girls, boys, or sex but that had seemed to change once Calum stepped into the picture.   
The first time they both came through the door I felt something off with Luke and the way Calum had his arm wrapped around his shoulder. I had met plenty of Calums friends over the last few years but I had never seem him touch any of them in such a simple matter like that especially the first tie he brought them over. Usually they would high five on push each other around. But there was something off with the way they were touching each other. It was just simple things like rubbing their arms together or letting there hands lightly touch each other.   
The touches they shared however tiny seemed almost too intimate for my liking:   
“Hi mom this is my new friend Calum.” He said walking into the kitchen. He had a big smile on his face and was dragging the boy behind him by his wrist. The boy had black hair, and was kind of scrawny.  
“Hello Mrs.Hemmings.” He said to me while grabbing a hold of the hand Luke had wrapped around his wrist and holding it for a few seconds before dropping it. Luke just looked down at his feet smiling a little.  
“Call me Liz please. Hello.” I said back as sweetly as I could. But this boy just screamed “I WANT YOUR SON” and i did not like that one bit.   
“Okay Liz. Hey Luke can we go to your room to work now?” He asked Luke ignoring the skeptical look I gave him. I felt my stomach drop as a small smirk played on his lips. But the worst was that Luke returned the small smirk and nodded his head. My little son had never been one to smirk like that.   
“Actually boys why don’t you do your work down here?” I said trying hard to stop what was going to happen. But it really was no use at this point.  
“No thanks mom .” Luke said to me pulling Calum up to his room. I quietly followed them listening for any inappropriate behavior but I heard non of it.   
The next time I had seen Calum was about 7 months latter. Luke had changed a lot in those next few months. He started to listen to different music, dress in black skinny jeans, t-shirts, and black converse. But he had also grown a lot. His shoulders were broadening like his older brother Jack, he had grown a lot taller finally hitting that growth spurt, his face had become more manly losing any baby fat he had left, he even began to work out a little making him become more lean, and muscular. He was nearing his 18th birthday and all his innocence had slipped away.   
I looked out the window seeing Luke coming around the corner but not too far behind was non other then Calum. Calum had grown too. He had more muscle built up but not a lot, he was shorter then Luke now by a few inches, his hips had broadened, his waist was tiny for a boy, and his thighs had grown a little bigger all of that adding up to give him a more feminine look then I remembered.   
They were walking to the house with Calum falling a little behind   
Luke. Luke grabbed Calums wrist tightly and pulled him next to him leaning down and whispering something in his ear. I could see Calum turn bright red and look away from Luke for a second.   
They walked in a few minutes later no longer touching each other.  
“Hi boys.” I say as they walk past the kitchen to go the stairs.   
“Hi Liz .”   
“Hi mom.” They replied back to me. I knew I couldn’t let them go upstairs. They were probably going to go have sex.  
“I’m making some pizza why don’t you two wait down here and play something in the living room?” I say to them. They both look disappointed for a second before Luke nods going over to the couch and turning the TV on. Him and Calum both sat very close to each other. Luke reached his arm over Calums shoulders. Calum leaned his head into Luke’s neck.   
“Sorry Lukey.” I heard Calum say to Luke.   
“Its okay…I was…Your house.” I heard only a small part of what Luke said but when I turned back around Luke was smirking a Calum and Calum was blushing like crazy looking down at his shoes.   
“Luke don’t…your moms right there.” Calum said to him.   
“She cant hear princess.” I heard Luke say causing my mouth to drop open. Never have I ever heard Luke be so flirty, and dominant. The rest of the time they just whispered back and forth to each other until Calum had to leave. I let Luke mess round a little before calling him down to the table.   
“Yeah?” He asked coming in but instead of his normal fringe he had his hair up in a quiff.   
“You changed your hair.” I said while gesturing him to sit down. He took a seat across from me.   
“Yeah I thought I would try something new I am growing up.” He told me.   
“Okay. Anyways I think its time we have the talk.” I say getting right to the point.   
“Umm okay.” I heard Luke say confused.  
“So what is your sexual preference?” I asked.   
“Oh that talk. Boys.” He said to me expressionless.   
“Okay and are you and Calum dating?” I ask him. He just opens his eyes wide in shock for a second before calming down.  
“Yeah.” He said going a little red.   
“Has he tried anything on you? Has he forced you into anything?” I ask. Luke just smiles rolling his eyes.  
“No mom Calum wouldn’t do that.”   
“Has he tried to well get you into bed?”I asked concerned. Luke just burst out laughing as loud as he could.  
“ C-calum oh god no he…he is like the most innocent person when it comes to sex and stuff. If anything I’m the one trying to get him into bed.” Luke says calming down. At this point my minds was blown my innocent Luke was gone.   
“What?” I said he just nodded standing up.   
“Look mom Calum may put out this stupid, tough, jock attitude but really he is just a teddy bear who wants to cuddle. He wont even let me in his pants until after my 18th birthday sometime.” He said to me while smirking. I was shocked and had nothing left to say.   
“You are excused.” I told him looking down at my hands.  
I tried really hard for the next few months to believe that my innocent Lukey was still their but today today it finally sunk in that he was gone. Luke’s birthday had been yesterday and after what felt like forever I let Calum stay the night.   
Around 5 in the morning I checked on the boys to see that they were asleep. I went downstairs to make some breakfast but we were out of milk do I decided to go get some more thinking the boys wouldn’t be up fora while:   
Today I walked in the front door yesterday was Luke’s birthday meaning he turned 17 and after he begged for like 3 hours i let Calum sleep over. I had left to pick up some milk,. I walked into the kitchen putting into the fridge.   
I walked inside the house putting away the grocery that I had bought. I wasn’t really hungry anymore so I thought I would go check on the boy, and then go back to sleep. I walked over to Luke’s room but heard noise coming from it. I pressed my ear against the door a listened in.   
“Calum yesterday was my birthday why are you giving me a present now?” I heard Luke ask.   
“B-because all you family was there and what I’m giving you is not something you want them to see.” I heard Calum answer back. A few seconds go by and I hear a something lightly hit the ground.   
“C-calum are those panties?” I hear Luke ask making my stomach drop.   
“D-do you Like it?” I hear Calum ask.   
“Y-yes baby so much.” I hear the bed move a little and it goes quiet in the room.   
“Are you sure?” I hear Luke ask.  
“Yeah.” Calum says. I hear moans starting to pour out of their lips. I couldn’t take it anymore a I walked into my room but the walls were paper thin and I could hear almost everything that was happening.   
Not to long after I had entered my room I could feel the bed hitting against the wall and I couldn’t even imagine what was going on. But one thing I knew was that Luke definitely was not the bottom. Then it had finally sunk in Luke was not some innocent kid he was a horny 18 year old boy having sex with his boyfriend.   
He was tall, and broad. He wasn’t the short little kid that he used to be. This whole time I had it wrong it wasn’t Calum that was ruining Luke’s innocence it was Luke ruining Calums.   
—–  
Unedited   
—–


End file.
